Atraído por el mar
by Voz del Silencio
Summary: Kakashi no lo entendía, Kakashi no comprendía cómo en el mundo de los shinobis podía acontecer algo como eso: una atracción inevitable e inconsciente... KakaIru


Otra vez escribiendo a las dos de la mañana en un arrebato de inspiración… Tendría que estar escribiendo "el sonido del agua"… Pero mi mente decidió por si sola que esto era más divertido…

Estúpida mente.

**Advertencias:** OoC (al menos yo los noto), Shounen Ai (KakaIru) y fáciles juegos de palabras :)... (mi mente no daba para más a esas horas)

* * *

**Atraído por el mar**

Kakashi no lo entendía.

Kakashi no comprendía lo que veía.

Kakashi se preguntaba internamente cómo en el mundo de los shinobis podía acontecer algo como eso.

Su confusión había empezado meses atrás, cuando recién estrenaba su titulo de "profesor" con los tres gennins a su cargo. El continuo parloteo de su rubio y enérgico estudiante le había hecho poner atención a la figura paterna que tenía el chico. Esos días empezó a observar a ese chuunin que tenía ese aburrido trabajo en la escuela y en la oficina. Y esos días empezó a darse cuenta del fenómeno que pasaba.

Umino Iruka era un fenómeno en si mismo; no era un excelente shinobi, no era extremadamente inteligente, no era precavido, no tenía control sobre sus emociones. El primer pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Kakashi al verlo fue "lo tienen aquí para que no estorbe en la batalla". Pero, poco a poco, observó que no era así.

Alrededor de Iruka se respiraba otro tipo de aire, el ambiente en sí cambiaba. Lo comprobó al observar detenidamente a los ninjas entrar y dejar el informe en sus manos. Entraban tensos por las difíciles misiones que se les habían asignado, sus ropas apestando a sangre lo atestiguaban, pero al verlo, sus hombros se empezaban a relajarse, su respiración se calmaba un poco más, sus ojos dejaban de mirar a todos lados alertas ante posibles trampas y emboscadas. Y, mirando todas las reacciones de los que pasaban, pronto llegó a una conclusión: llegar a salvo no era llegar a Konohagure, no era ver las titánicas murallas ni las casas desordenadamente acopladas unas a las otras. Llegar a un sitio a salvo era ver esa mesa, era ver el rostro del chuunin dando las gracias por el trabajo hecho. Antes de eso, todos aun estaban en misión…

Kakashi giró la cabeza para ver al que estaba sentado a su lado, sobre la fría y rugosa arena. La noche hacía rato que se había adueñado del cielo y la luna se perfilaba en su cuarto menguante. No hacía frío, solo una suave brisa que se combinaba con los otros sonidos.

Después de ese pequeño descubrimiento, su curiosidad creció enormemente. Empezó a invitar a Naruto al Icharaku para que le contara cosas de Iruka, así supo sobre lo que aconteció durante el accidente del rollo, se sorprendió de saber cómo el chuunin lo había protegido tan abiertamente, dejando tantos flancos abiertos que lo podían haber matado antes de decir una sola palabra. "Poco digno de un shinobi… pero muy digno de alguien que ama incondicionalmente".

Pronto aprendió que la lógica podía explicar poco del hombre: le gustaban los baños largos (de esos que cuando sales te han arrugado toda la piel), le gustaba lidiar con niños (¿qué persona en su sano juicio se atrevería a ello?), trabajaba con papeleo hasta altas horas, se enfadaba con facilidad pero perdonaba aun más deprisa, sonreía cada día, sonreía a todo el mundo, no esas que son unas máscaras, si no unas autenticas que dicen que le gusta la vida como es…

Kakashi… se encontró desconcertado. No esperaba nada de eso de un chuunin al que Sandaime confiaba tanto.

Y entonces pasó de observar a interactuar:

Con vanas excusas lo acompañaba hasta casa, hablaba con él en el Icharaku (con Naruto o sin él), volvían a hablar en la sala de profesores o cuando entregaba un informe. A ese nivel observó otro fenómeno extraño alrededor del hombre: todos parecían estar atraídos hacía él. No quería decir sexualmente, sino atraídos por la misma forma en que el mar atrae la mirada, inevitable e inconsciente. Todos parecían conocer a Iruka-sensei (o Iruka-kun, como algunas kunochis lo llamaban), todos se paraban unos instantes a saludarlo o a intercambiar unas pocas palabras. Incluso Gai (.!.) se paró para balbucear algo sobre la llama de la juventud que se impregnaba en el joven sensei (estuvo demasiado ocupado con el párrafo de su libro para poner atención).

Francamente, eso era interesante... Más que interesante: fascinante.

Kakashi observó el rostro pacífico de Iruka, con sus ojos oscuros perdidos en algún punto del basto horizonte. Algunas nubes cubrían el cielo, siendo descubiertas por la débil y plateada luz que el trozo de luna ofrecía. Empezaba a hacer un poco de frío, pero el delfín no parecía notarlo.

Más tarde, cuando había entrado aun más en la vida de Iruka, aprendió que había algo oscuro de todo el asunto. Del mismo modo que todos lo querían a su alrededor, que les gustaba el aura cálida que desprendía, algunos lo odiaban con todo su ser. Lo llamaban débil y patético, lo querían borrar de la villa, insultaban a los padres muertos del delfín diciendo que ellos nunca pertenecieron a la hoja.

Algo que le causó mucho impacto fue cuando lo vio derrumbarse. Nunca antes Iruka había mostrado señal que esas palabras lo afectasen más allá de la falta de respeto que profesaban. Pero un día que decidió ir a recitar una plegaria para sus padres, descubrió que alguien había cubierto con yeso los dos nombres en la piedra a los héroes.

Iruka se arrodilló ante ella, rasgando el yeso con manos temblorosas y lágrimas en su mirada, rascó hasta que sus dedos sangraron y no quedó nada blanquecino. Esa noche Kakashi no lo soltó, dejó que sollozara todo lo que se guardó durante tanto tiempo.

Al día siguiente Kakashi retó a Maito Gai: a ver a cuantas personas que odiaban al delfín eran capaces de derrotar (ganó Kakashi, por supuesto, aun que la bronca del hospital por saturar las emergencias fue un precio pequeño a pagar).

Pero, más allá de los efectos extraños que rodeaban al chuunin, Kakashi aprendió que Iruka era alguien del cual nunca sabrías todo. Siempre habría algo para descubrir.

Lo supo cuando el jounin escondió una herida de una misión para ir a comer ramen y para hablar: Prácticamente lo arrastró a la fuerza hasta su casa, donde le trató la herida con tanta cura y dedicación, que cualquier diría que estaba tocando algo tan delicado como un bebé. Esa noche compartieron el primer beso.

Y ¿qué sería lo que atraía inevitable e inconscientemente a Iruka? Eso se preguntó finalmente. ¿Qué sería lo que le sería imposible pasar sin mirar?

Ahora sabía la respuesta.

En la academia eran las vacaciones de verano, Iruka tenía tiempo libre. Kakashi había terminado la misión justo en el plazo previsto, así que tenía dos días antes de volver. Los dos estaban sentados sobre la gruesa arena de la playa. Iruka mantenía su mirada en el mar. No en el cielo, no en la luna, no en el bosque ni sus pájaros, no en los prados, no en las estrellas. Miraba las olas ir y venir con tranquilidad, murmurando una canción sin final.

Era muy irónico si lo pensabas, un delfín siempre sentiría predilección por el mar. Y más si era un delfín marino.

También era como él: se enfadaba con facilidad, pero a las horas ya volvía a estar en calma, atraía a muchos hacía él, pero otros lo odiaban con toda su alma, parecía que sabías todo sobre sus aguas, pero en el fondo siempre hay cosas escondidas, dónde la oscuridad o la presión son demasiado grandes para indagar.

Iruka le cogió la mano, entrelazando los dedos. Kakashi lo empujó hacía sí, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de volver?

-Espera un poco, Kakashi, por favor.- el espantapájaros suspiró. Mirando otra vez a los orbes perdidos en el horizonte.

Iruka se sentía atraído por el mar.

¿Y Kakashi?. ¿A qué se sentía atraído?

La respuesta era muy fácil: A una criatura marina.

* * *

¿Demasiado dulce? Arg… ya sabía yo que no tenía que haber comido ese merengue (de pastelería, que aun no soy caníbal para comerme a un aficionado del real Madrid), tengo demasiado azúcar en la sangre.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa sobre mejorar mis historias me las dicen sin reparos :) que quiero intentar mejorar (que lo logre es otra cosa)


End file.
